The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent (hereinafter abbreviated as “EL”) device and to a fabrication method therefore.
In recent years, development has accelerated with regard to luminous elements that use organic substances as a self-luminous display device. This type of self-luminous display device may supplant conventional liquid crystal display devices. EL elements that use an organic substance as a luminous material can mainly be manufactured by forming a membrane using vapor deposition of an organic EL material (a luminous material) with low molecular weight, as disclosed beginning on page 913 of Appl. Phys. Lett. 51 (12), Sep. 21, 1987, and by coating an organic EL material with high molecular weight, as disclosed beginning on page 37 of Appl. Phys. Lett. 71 (1), Jul. 7, 1997.
For colorization in the case of a low molecular weight material, respective membranes are formed with various luminous materials which are vapor-deposited on respective pixels through covering masks. On the other hand, in the case of a high molecular weight material, it has been notable to realize colorization by a fine patterning using an ink-jet method. Fabrication methods of EL elements using an ink-jet method are disclosed in JP-H7-235378A1, JP-H10-12377A1, JP-H10-153967A1, JP-H11-40358A1, JP-H11-54270A1, JP-H11-339957A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,196B1.